


WONDER

by babyboofromjaeju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: gyuboo are cousin, jun is a bully in this, minghao is a lowkey thug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboofromjaeju/pseuds/babyboofromjaeju
Summary: Seungkwan likes the weirdest kid in his school. Seungkwan likes Seokmin. He wonders why...





	1. I love him

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover from Asianfanfics @babyboofromjaeju.  
> I need to post this story because SeokKwan is super rare.

Everyone stopped their movements when a loud crashing sound was heard along the hallway. Seungkwan heard everyone was laughing at that person and his so-called best friends patted his shoulders lightly. ‘He’s here. Your crush.’ He pushed Seungcheol away. ‘Shut up, hyung. Don’t you dare to start.’ Seungcheol shakes his head. ‘Meet us in the cafeteria later.’ Then, he walked away together with his best friends. Seungkwan knew who he was. That’s the reason why he was hiding his head in his locker. Trying to distract himself by pretending to find a book.

He sighed because there’s nothing for him to find in his locker. Besides, he should know by now that someday this thing would happen. It’s just sooner or later. For sure now, Seungkwan knows that he actually has this weird feeling for Seokmin. He can’t blame his best friends for teasing him whenever they saw Seokmin walking around the school, doing weird things as he usually does. _Maybe it was not that weird because everyone just used to it?_

Seungkwan peeked through his locker and sighed when he detected no sign of Seokmin. _Maybe Seokmin has an ability? Because he always shows up at the right time._ _Always._ Seungkwan bumped the back of his head to his locker when Seokmin’s grinning face showed up the moment he turned his body around. ‘Freaking Seokmin! Why are you always show up like this? Y-you really…r-really w-w-weird!’ Seungkwan felt like killing himself because he freaking stuttered for Seokmin. _For Lee Seokmin!_

He’s about to chase Seokmin away when this boy in front of him just slapped his mouth to stop him from talking. His eyes widen while everyone around them was laughing and shaking their head at the scene occurred in front of them. Maybe this could be the headline for their school official website? Everyone knew how popular Seungkwan is. Not just this very own school but also the other schools knew about Seungkwan.

Seungkwan just stared at Seokmin with his eyes widen while Seokmin was busy finding something in his backpack. ‘Hold this.’ He shoved a shoehorn to him. Seungkwan stared at the shoehorn. _I mean, who the hell brought a shoehorn to school!?_ The most interesting part was only Seokmin can make Seungkwan, the chatterbox becomes speechless. Seungkwan, himself kept questioning about that.

Seokmin looked at him before shoved a net for him to hold. ‘What the?’ _Oh god! What the_ _hell is wrong with him?_ ‘Oh! I found it.’ He flashed a wide smile at Seungkwan before took out a pencil case from his backpack. ‘Here. You dropped it earlier. In the bus?’ Seungkwan’s eyes widen before snapping the pencil case from Seokmin’s hand. ‘Oh… t-thank y-you. Here! T-take it back.’ He shoved all those weird things to his owner.

‘Did… you look through my pencil case?’ Seungkwan really hopes that Seokmin is not doing that. _Please…_ Seokmin looked at him before shaking his head. ‘Nope. I don’t do anything to it. I heard the pencil case said the owner will be angry if I open it.’ Okay. Now, Seungkwan thinks that Seokmin is actually quite scary, to begin with. ‘You're befriending with pencil case too?’ Seungkwan said almost whispering. Seungkwan caught off guard when Seokmin leaned to close to him.

He really wanted to die because he accidentally dropped his pencil case out of nervous. Stupid hand! ‘What are you saying? I don’t hear it.’ Seokmin smiled. Seungkwan gulped. ‘Nothing! Nothing, really. Can you please… get away from me?’ Seungkwan pushed him slightly. Seokmin giggled. ‘Sorry, Seungkwan-sshi.’ Seungkwan cleared his throat. ‘Erm… okay. Yah! Don’t you have class?’ Seungkwan said almost shouting before ran for his life.

 

His friends laughed out loud when they saw Seungkwan came into the cafeteria. He huffed in annoyance but still decided to join his friends for lunch. ‘Yo, Boo. We really wanted to laugh at you for breakfast but since you don’t come earlier, we decided to laugh now.’ Soonyoung laughed after saying that. Seungkwan groaned and banged his head on the table. ‘Oh god! Isn’t that hurt? You almost break your skull, Boo.’ Jeonghan asked. Seungkwan sighed.

‘I heard you dropped your pencil case because he leaned closer to you.’ Hansol asked while the others trying their best to hold their laughter. He hummed. His friends laughed. ‘You are hopeless, Boo.’ Seungcheol said. He nodded. ‘I actually acknowledge that.’ He said with a slow tone.

_Flashback…_

Seungkwan was walking towards the music room to get his things when he heard the piano sound echoing through the hallway. He gulped before making baby steps towards the piano room. _It’s so scary…_ but he decided to brace himself because he was so curious. He stood just beside the piano room’s door and took a last deep breath before peeking inside. He saw a silhouette sitting in front of the piano.

Luck was on his side when sunlight shone through the window and revealed Seokmin’s face. ‘What!? Seokmin? What the hell is he doing here?’ Seungkwan whispered to himself. He almost fell onto the hard floor when he heard Seokmin sang. ‘He…can…sing.’ He talked to himself again. That moment, he saw everything slowed down and only Seokmin’s voice was heard. His heart thumping crazily.

He almost fell onto his face from running away. He sighed heavily. ‘That was close.’ He felt relieved because he managed not to get caught by Seokmin. He quickly peeked through the wall and saw Seokmin was locking the piano room’s door before walking down the stairs. Seungkwan sighed in relieved before walking out from his hiding place. ‘Where did he got the keys?’ He stared at the room for a while before making his way to the music room.

And since then, he can’t look at Seokmin. His heart might burst if this continues even longer.

 

Seungkwan received a tight hug from his cousin, Mingyu when he stepped into his house. ‘Yah! Since when you are here?’ He looked at his mother, felt confused. ‘I just got here. Kwan, what wrong with your face?’ His mother smiled. ‘Mingyu will be staying with us while his family moving to Japan. You don’t mind, right? Sharing your room with him.’ Seungkwan scoffed. ‘This is absurd. I do mind. I really mind. I don’t like him coming to our house. Why ours out of all places?’ His mom shakes her head at his son’s behavior.

She really knows how much Seungkwan dislikes his cousin coming to their house. ‘Yah! You know how much I hate you! How come you choose my place out of others? Yah! You can go to Jihoon’s house!’ His mother sighed and decided to leave the boys alone. ‘Oh come on. Kwannie, you know how scary Jihoon is. He might knock out my soul with his guitar.’ Seungkwan groaned. ‘Then, just be nice to him! Mother, where’s dad?’ His mother looked flustered when he walked into the kitchen.

‘Dad is going to the market. M-mingyu said he wants my soy sauce crab.’ His mother grinned, awkwardly after saying that. He glared at his stupid cousin. ‘Such a spoil kid! Humph!’ He intentionally bumped into Mingyu before walking upstairs to his bedroom. _Staying with me_ _means schooling with me too! I hate that!_ He groaned.

 

Girls squealing loudly when Seungkwan walked into his school together with his…so-called cousin. _Ergh! I hate him!_ He looked at Mingyu who was busy flirting with some girls. _Look at_ _that. On his first day here. What a jerk!_ He rolled his eyes. ‘Wow! I love your school, Kwannie. The girls are pretty too.’ Seungkwan scoffed. ‘When you’re not into girls but flirting like you are. Can’t you stop being some shit?’ Mingyu chuckled. ‘That’s my hobby, Kwannie. Talking about that, you don’t have any attractive friends? Maybe you can introduce me to them?’ Seungkwan swore that he had the urge to punch his cousin’s face now but he has fame to take care too.

‘No. I don’t have friends. I’m a loner.’ Mingyu looked at him. ‘Are you serious!?’ Seungkwan nodded.

 

Seungkwan was about to put the food into his mouth when his stupid cousin approached his table. ‘Kwannie!’ His friends quickly turned their head to look at his cousin. Soonyoung looked at him. ‘Who is this, Boo?’ Seungkwan sighed. ‘Guys. This is my cousin, Mingyu. Idiot, this is my friends. He’s Soonyoung. Seungcheol. Hansol. Jeonghan. There’s one more but he is absent from school.’ His friends looked at him. ‘What?’ Seungkwan asked.

‘I don’t know what you have such a handsome cousin.’ He rolled his eyes while Mingyu seemed proud with his given looks. ‘He’s not handsome. He just dumb.’ Hansol slapped his head. ‘Don’t say that. You have offended all the handsome people communities.’ Seungkwan scoffed. ‘Wow! I lost for words , Hansol! Really!’ He slammed the table before walking out of the cafeteria.

 

It’s been two weeks since Mingyu was here. His cousin seemed to gain more fans than he was. Attention seeker! He rolled his eyes whenever his cousin appeared in front of his eyes. Mingyu also became friends with Jun and Myungho. He shakes his head. What a good friendship you have with those two. Then, he saw Seokmin walking near the three predators.

He panicked because Jun is known for being Seokmin’s bully and Myungho is a lowkey thug. Seungkwan put his book down and dashed towards Seokmin but he was too late. Seokmin already entered his predators’ nest. Everyone quickly gathered around them to enjoy the upcoming. Seungkwan cursed silently because he can’t seek help from Seungcheol because he’s currently out for sport’s competition.

Jun pushed Seokmin until he landed on the pavement. ‘Hey, idiot! I thought I have told you to brought the money to me! Why are you being stubborn now!? Huh!?’ Seokmin lowered his head. ‘I-I am sorry. I f-f-forgot. I’ll give you tomorrow.’ Seokmin quickly defended himself using his arms when Jun got onto him. Seungkwan looked around for someone to step up for Seokmin but everyone seemed to enjoy the scene.

Seungkwan quickly closed his eyes when Jun punched Seokmin’s face until his lips bleed. Then, another punch landed on Seokmin’s right cheekbone. Seungkwan bite his lips, feeling conflicted about what to do. He saw Jun grabbed Seokmin by the collar and brought him to his feet and about to slap Seokmin when Seungkwan stepped in. Everyone gasped because the strong slap landed on Seungkwan’s cheek instead.

Mingyu’s taken aback when he saw Seungkwan. He might be dead if Seungkwan tells his parents that he involved in a bully. Jun looked at Seungkwan. ‘Yah! What do you think you’re doing? Huh!?’ Seungkwan took a deep breath. ‘Stop bullying people, Moon Junhui.’ Jun scoffed. ‘I’m not stopping. What’s so wrong bullying him? I just entertain people because everyone hates him. Am I wrong?’ ‘No!!!!’ The crowd replied.

Seungkwan smirked. ‘If you think everyone hates him, then you are wrong. Because he is someone I like! No! He is someone I love! I love Seokmin! Very much! So, don’t you dare to lay a finger on him! You too, Mingyu. You’ll be dead for sure.’ Seungkwan looked at the crowd. All of them left speechless and looked shocked at Seungkwan’s confession. ‘Let’s go, Seokmin.’ He grabbed Seokmin’s hand and dragged him away.


	2. Is it a crime liking someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan tells Seokmin, his feelings.

Seungkwan shoved the guard his special privilege pass and walked out from the school while dragging Seokmin with him. Both of them stayed silent which Seungkwan really appreciated it. They kept walking until they arrived at the nearest hospital. ‘No!’ Seungkwan quickly turned to Seokmin. ‘What?’ Seokmin looked at him. ‘Not this hospital. Please…’ Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows.

‘Why? I don’t care. You have to meet the doctor. You’re injured.’ Seungkwan dragged him inside despite Seokmin’s struggles to run away. _What’s wrong with him?_ Seungkwan was so confused. When they were in front of the emergency room, a doctor came and approached Seokmin. ‘Oh god! Son, why are you like this? Oh my god! Who had done this to you?’ Seungkwan stared at the doctor. _His mom?_ Then, he stared at Seokmin.

 

Seungkwan glanced at Seokmin that was being treated by a nurse. The doctor patted his knee lightly. He looked at the doctor. ‘Oh. Sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Seungkwan. Seokmin’s… friend. Are you his mother?’ She smiled. ‘What a nice boy. I never saw him with his friend.’ Seungkwan smiled awkwardly. _That’s because no one wants to become his friend._ ‘Seungkwannie… thank you for being his friend. If you want to know, I’m not his real mom.’

He looked at her. ‘What? Are you serious? But he called you… mom?’ She smiled. ‘I found him while throwing some rubbish. He’s still a baby, so cute and innocent. I don’t a heart to leave him there, so I decided to raise him. He still called me mom although he knew that I was not his real mom. When he entered high school, he started to act like he was an idiot and weird when he actually a smart boy. He told me he enjoyed being weird because people will give their attention to him. He said that he’s okay getting bullied because there’s someone that giving him attention. He told me that he might get lonely if he doesn’t act like that.’ Seungkwan stared at Seokmin while hearing her words.

‘I don’t know that he had such life. I thought he was just weird and idiot. I wonder… will he act like that again after I knew about his life.’ She nodded. ‘Me too.’ Then, Seokmin walked to them and avoided looking at Seungkwan. ‘Mom. I’m sorry for making you worried. I’ll be going first. See you at home.’ She nodded before waving at him that was quickly walking out from the hospital. Seungkwan bowed at her and walking away. ‘So, you’re the boy he kept telling me about. Well, then… thanks for bringing him to hospital.’ She smiled before disappeared between the crowd of people in the hospital.

 

He cleared his throat. ‘W-why are you… looking at me like that?’ Seungkwan leaned his back on the chair. ‘You’re actually not weird, right?’ Seokmin quickly turned his attention to somewhere else and continued to eat his burger. Seungkwan scoffed. ‘I’ve always known there is something about you. I wonder… will you show them your true self?’ Seungkwan leaned slightly towards Seokmin who looked unsettled on his seat.

‘Did my mom told you something?’ Seungkwan shrugged. ‘Ah… She did tell you something.’ He put his burger on the tray. ‘Look. You’re right. I just pretended to be weird. Well, I’m sure you know the reason.’ Seungkwan nodded. ‘Yet, you’re going to stay like this? And let Moon Junhui bullying you?’ Seokmin sighed. ‘I don’t know…’ Both of them stayed silent. Seungkwan looked at the rain pouring down while Seokmin kept staring at him.

Seungkwan turned his attention to Seokmin when the boy kept tapping his fingers on the table. ‘Anything to say?’ Seungkwan just realized that he became more like himself after declared his feeling in front of the whole school. He just felt relieved. He was glad that he was not stuttering anymore. ‘Seungkwan, did you really mean… Emm, about… you said that y-y-you l-l-love… me?’ Seungkwan stared at him.

Suddenly, Seokmin laughed awkwardly. ‘Of course. You’re not serious, right? You just wanted to help me. Really, thanks a lot. But… the whole school will talk about it, right? Are you okay with that?’ Seungkwan shrugged. ‘I guess… I’ll be fine. The point here is… are you going to be fine?’ Seungkwan raised his eyebrows. Seokmin nodded lightly. ‘I’ll be fine… I guess? Besides, they will know that you are helping me. Then, that’s okay.’ Seokmin grinned. Seungkwan just hummed.

 

The talks started the moment Seungkwan stepped into the school. _Fine. Just keep talking. I_ _don’t even care. I’m not lying though…_ Seungkwan thoughts. He did his daily routine. _Changing his shoes. Hanging his coat. Keeping his books. Breakfast with his friends._ Like always. Seokmin also acted like he usually did. Nothing change besides the fact that Seungkwan was quite depressed. Seokmin though he said that just to help him and being the stupid him, Seungkwan did not say anything about that.

He set his tray down and sat beside Hansol. He doesn’t spare any minute and just decided to finish his breakfast. He sensed that all his friends and his cousin were staring weirdly at him. Seungkwan ignored them and continued his eating session. ‘Uhm… Seungkwan. Are you okay?’ Soonyoung got a mini heart attack when Seungkwan just nodded as an answer. ‘Kwannie, if you are still angry about what happened last time with Seokmin… I apologize. I swear I will never do that again. I realize that after hearing Jisoo’s religious lecture.’ Seungkwan looked at Mingyu with an annoying expression before sighing.

‘Nahh… It’s okay. I’m too sure that your parents have got the shit out of your stupid self. And… thanks, Jisoo for lecturing this idiot.’ Jeonghan’s face lit up when he spoke. ‘Finally, Seungkwan was talking. So, something happens? Mind to share?’ Seungkwan looked at Jeonghan.  ‘Uhm… Nothing much. I keep thinking how to tell Seokmin about my feeling. Last time, he just thought I was helping him. Now, he’s back to his self and it was hard to meet him.’ All of them turned their head at Jisoo when he cleared his throat.

‘Boy, just go to him and kiss him or something. I’m sure he will understand what is actually going on. You know, Seokmin is actually not weird. He’s normal.’ Seungkwan’s eyes widen. ‘Yah, how did you know about that? Did I tell something in my sleep? Did you hear something, Mingyu?’ He panicked. Jisoo put his book down and chuckled after looking at Seungkwan’s reaction.

‘Relax, Seungkwan. I actually have met him a few times in hospital when my mother was admitted there. His mom is a doctor and Seokmin is just a normal person like us. There’s must be something about his weird behaviors in school.’ Seungkwan hummed. ‘You’re right, Jisoo. Seokmin is actually normal. That drives me even depress because he actually understands everything I said. Still, he just thought I just want to help him. What do I do…’ Seungkwan bumped his head again on the table.

 

Seungkwan hides behind a wall when he saw Seokmin walking down the hallway. _What_ _should I do?_ ‘Jisoo’s plan?’ He said almost whispering. _But that plan was too crazy. If that’s the only option I have… maybe I should try?_ Seungkwan peeked through the wall and saw Seokmin arranging something into his locker. _Should I? Shouldn’t I?_ He groaned. Seungkwan leaned back onto the wall and sighed. _You’re hopeless, Boo Seungkwan._ He peeked again and shocked when he saw no hint of Seokmin near his locker.

 _Where did he go?_ Seungkwan looked around before turning his head to the back and saw Mingyu standing behind. Seungkwan dropped onto his knees and clutching his chest from the shock. ‘Shit, Mingyu!’ He smacked Mingyu’s thigh. ‘You scared me to death.’ His cousin crouched down. ‘Sorry, Kwannie. What are you doing here?’ Seungkwan shakes his head immediately. ‘Nothing.’ He let out a heavy breath.

Mingyu stared at him. ‘Are you sure? Nothing when you’re obviously peeking on Seokmin.’ Seungkwan groaned. ‘Yah! Why asked when you know everything? Idiot.’ Mingyu laughed. ‘Just want to hear you saying that yourself.’ Seungkwan rolled his eyes at his cousin. ‘Then, what are you doing here? Looking for someone?’ His cousin nodded. ‘Who?’ Seungkwan sat down properly and leaned his back on the wall.

‘Jisoo. Have you seen him somewhere?’ Seungkwan stared intensely at his cousin. ‘I might have seen him somewhere.’ Mingyu smiled. ‘Where?’ Seungkwan smirked. ‘Hey, cousin. Do you like my friend?’ His cousin looked flustered. ‘No. Of course no. I wanted to ask him about the book he told me to read.’ Seungkwan chuckled. ‘You know you can ask him through chats. You don’t have to meet him, though. Tell me the truth.’ Mingyu shakes his head.

‘No. I do not like him.’ Seungkwan raised his eyebrows. ‘Don’t be shy, cousin. Say those words.’ His cousin groaned. ‘Fine. Maybe I do like him… Just a little?’ Seungkwan burst into laughter.

 

Seungkwan clung to Seungcheol’s arm when he saw Seokmin in the school hall. He shakes his head vigorously when his hyung said he wanted to throw him to Seokmin. ‘ No, hyung. Don’t you dare! I can’t. Please…’ He pleaded to Seungcheol. His friends laughed at his behaviors. Jeonghan shakes his head at Seungcheol. ‘Fine. I won’t. So, stop being so clingy.’ Seungkwan sighed before he released Seungcheol’s arm. ‘Thank you, hyung. You too, Jeonghan hyung.’

 

He gritted his teeth at the sight of Hansol and Soonyoung were laughing at him while he was stuck with his group for their year-end event. Seungkwan sighed. _Did the world hate him?_ _Why did he have to be in the same group with Seokmin?_ ‘I have to feel good then. Seokmin is good at his works even he was weird.’ Seungkwan whispered to himself. He looked at Seokmin that was busy arranging the stage props and all.

Seungkwan was quite disappointed because Seokmin slowly changes to become a normal person. He does like Seokmin’s weird behaviors. But those changes may be good for Seokmin. Everyone gasped when Seungkwan got his face hit by a prop and he was sprawled on the floor with his bleeding nose. ‘Seungkwan!’ He felt dizzy and everything became blurry.

He felt pats on his cheeks which he doesn’t even respond. ‘Yah! Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan!’ He heard Seokmin’s voice before he lost his conscious.

 

Seungkwan opened his eyes slowly before hissed in pain. He touched his sore nose and forehead before sitting up slowly on the bed. He looked around and sighed. Luckily, no one was here. Seungkwan went down from the bed and wore his shoes but got pushed to sit onto the bed by Seokmin. His eyes widen. ‘S-Seokmin.’ Seokmin glanced before putting a plaster on his forehead. ‘There. I’m done. You can go now.’ Seungkwan hummed.

‘O-okay. T-thanks, Seokmin.’ Seokmin doesn’t even spare a glance at him. He walked away before stopping to look at Seokmin. He took a deep breath. ‘Yah. What is wrong with you?’ Seungkwan asked. Seokmin looked at him. ‘Nothing is wrong with me.’ Seungkwan scoffed. ‘Yeah, right. Nothing is wrong with you. Then, is something wrong me?’ Seokmin sighed. ‘There’s nothing wrong between us. Why are you like this? Please. I just want everything to become like before. That’s it.’

Seungkwan ruffled his hair. He felt frustrated. ‘But I don’t want to! I don’t want everything between us to become like before. I hate that! I hate it! I love you! Don’t you understand? I want more than that. Yah! You do know about that but you’re just pretending to be clueless. That’s stupid!’ Seokmin stared at him before sitting on the bed, facing him. ‘You’re right. I did pretend to be clueless. It’s weird for someone like you love someone like me.’

‘You are popular while I am weird. Everyone hates me. We’re not on the same level, Seungkwan.’ Seungkwan sighed. ‘Yah. What’s wrong liking someone that is not on the same level like you? Is it a crime liking someone? Everyone doesn’t hate you, Seokmin. Then, what am I? I like you. I love you. You’re not okay with it?’ Seokmin cleared his throat. ‘If I said I’m okay with it, what are you going to do?’ Seokmin looked at him.

Seungkwan shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Maybe this…’ He went to Seokmin before cupped his face and leaned to kiss Seokmin’s lips.

 


	3. WONDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are happy.

Seungkwan jolted up when Soonyoung smacked his back. ‘Hey. Why are you breaking that precious pencil?’ He looked at his hand that was holding the broken pencil. ‘Oh. I don’t realize I broke it.’ Seungkwan said before putting the pencil on the desk. He felt Seungcheol that was sitting beside him nudging his side. ‘Don’t you think it was weird to see Seokmin getting normal?’ Seungkwan shrugged. ‘Don’t know.’

‘But I think I like him like this. It’s quite a surprise that he actually good at making friends.’ His friends nodded at Jeonghan’s comment. Seungkwan actually starting to like Seokmin’s normal self but the fact that he getting known in the school bothered Seungkwan. He felt jealous when everyone started to get close with Seokmin. Especially girls. Seungkwan swore that girls kept flirting with Seokmin.

Even now, he was staring at girls kept surrounding Seokmin. _He felt jealous! Lee Seokmin,_ _look here! Don’t stare at that girl! She’s ugly!_ Seungkwan sudden groan makes his friends looked at him. ‘Yah. What’s wrong with your face?’ He ignored Hansol’s question.

 

Seungkwan saw Seokmin walked and decided to run after him. Seungkwan acted cool when he was near Seokmin. Seungkwan purposely walked pass Seokmin. ‘Seungkwan!’ He ignored Seokmin. ‘Boo Seungkwan.’ He gulped when he heard Seokmin called his full name. _Acted cool Seungkwan!_ ‘What?’ He said when Seokmin was beside him. ‘Going somewhere?’ Seungkwan glanced at him and looked to the front again.

‘Why do you want to know?’ Seungkwan was surprised when Seokmin suddenly walking backward while facing him. ‘Just asking. I know this is not the way to your home.’ Seungkwan looked at Seokmin. ‘How did you know? And you know that you can bump into something if you’re walking like that.’ Seokmin hummed. ‘I just know and it’s okay because you will tell me if something’s coming.’ Seokmin grinned.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. ‘Nahh. I won’t tell you.’ He quickly grabbed Seokmin’s arm when he’s about to crash into a pole. Seungkwan laughed. ‘Look. I was right.’ Seungkwan groaned. ‘Shut up.’ Seokmin chuckled. ‘Seungkwan. Seriously, where are you going?’ Seungkwan snapped his hand when Seokmin’s hand slightly touched his own. ‘Uhm… I-I’m going to the bookstore.’

 

‘Seokmin. Stop following me.’ Seungkwan looked at him. ‘What? I just want to know what books are you buying.’ Seungkwan scoffed. ‘Are you kidding me? To know what kind of books I’m buying? You are something, Seokmin.’ Seungkwan shakes his head and proceeded to the other section of the bookstore. ‘So, you like to become a writer?’ Seungkwan jolted up when he got surprised by Seokmin.

‘Stop doing that.’ ‘Sorry.’ Seungkwan hummed. ‘It’s editor to be exact. It’s my dream to become an editor.’ Seokmin looked at him. ‘Really? That’s great. Someone with a dream is cool.’ ‘Singer.’ Seokmin stared at him. ‘What? Singer? I don’t think so.’ Seungkwan closed the book and leaned against a wall. ‘But you sing well? Why not?’ Seungkwan cursed himself when he realized that he just spilled the secret with his own mouth. _Damn!_

Seokmin crossed his arms. ‘I never sing in public before. How did you know then?’ Seungkwan knew he was done for. ‘I, once heard you sang. In the piano room. But that was a long time ago! I swear!’ Seokmin chuckled at his nervous looks. ‘And that’s when you like me?’ Seungkwan’s eyes widen. ‘Pardon?’

 

Seungkwan sipped his drink while taking a few quick glances of Seokmin that was staring at him. ‘This is awkward.’ Seungkwan whispered to himself. ‘You think this awkward? I think this is great.’ Seungkwan squirmed on his seat. ‘…oh. You heard it. This is not great. It’s awkward.’ Seokmin chuckled when Seungkwan whined. He rolled his eyes at Seokmin before looking outside and pouted when it’s still raining.

‘Seungkwan.’ He hummed. ‘I just realize that you are seriously cute.’ Seungkwan cleared his throat from the awkward situation. ‘Oh god. Seokmin, why are you like this? Seriously…’ Seokmin leaned forward. ‘Want to know something?’ Seungkwan nodded slightly. ‘I have a boyfriend and I love him too much.’ Seokmin said and leaned his back on his chair while crossing his arms.

Seungkwan was dumbfounded. ‘Seriously, Seokmin. You already know that I love you but nevermind… who is your boyfriend?’ Seokmin looked at him. ‘You.’ Seungkwan blinked a few times. ‘Me?’ Seokmin nodded vigorously. Seungkwan’s chuckles slowly turned into hysterical laughter. ‘Eyy… Tell me the truth.’ Seokmin frowned. Seungkwan gasped before leaning on his chair.

‘Ahh… You are serious.’ He pursed his lips before grinning. ‘You really like it, huh?’ Seokmin burst into laughter. Seungkwan nodded vigorously. ‘Of course, I like it. I waited for it like months…’ Seokmin chuckled. ‘You are so straightforward.’ Seungkwan shrugged.

 

His friends cleared their throat. ‘Uhm… So, you guys are together?’ Seungkwan nodded vigorously. Jeonghan shakes his head. ‘You sure like it too much.’ Seokmin grinned. ‘He told me that he really like it. I never knew he was so honest about his feelings.’ Soonyoung tapped the table. ‘Actually, he rarely likes this. But when it comes to you…’ Seokmin nodded slightly. ‘You know what I mean, right?’ Seokmin nodded. ‘Really understand.’

Seungkwan makes his friends groaned when he kept grinning to Seokmin. ‘Boo Seungkwan. Why are you like this?’ Seungcheol facepalmed. ‘What? You did this too with Jeonghan hyung.’ That makes everyone laughed at Seungcheol while Jeonghan sighed. ‘At least, Seungkwan is better than Mingyu. That guy really disgusts me.’ Hansol said. Everyone agreed with him.

‘Mingyu really… I really want to choke him.’ Seungkwan looked at them. ‘What’s wrong with my cousin? Did I miss something?’ Soonyoung widens his eyes. ‘You didn’t know that your cousin is a thing with Jisoo?’ Seungkwan clutched his chest. ‘Wow! He didn’t tell me anything. He’s here.’ Seungkwan eyed his cousin and friend. ‘Seriously, Mingyu. You didn’t tell me anything.’

‘What? You were too busy with your Seokmin’s things. Don’t blame me.’ Seungkwan rolled his eyes. ‘I agree with you on that.’ Soonyoung high-fived with Mingyu. ‘Mingyu… what do you want to eat?’ Jisoo asked. ‘Wait for it, Seungkwan.’ Seungcheol said. I stared at my cousin. ‘Your love?’ All of us groaned and Hansol banged his head on the table. ‘Wow. I never thought that my cousin is capable of doing that.’

 

Seungkwan began to skip down the path before lacing his fingers together with Seokmin’s. ‘Let’s go home.’ He nodded. ‘Oh wait!’ Seungkwan said before turned around with their fingers still entwined. ‘Everyone!’ Their schoolmates turned their attention to him. Seungkwan showed their entwined fingers. ‘Me and Seokmin are officially a couple. Don’t you dare to flirt with my boyfriend! Well then, let’s go, babe.’ He dragged Seokmin with him. Seokmin wonder what he had done in his past life to get Seungkwan as his boyfriend.


End file.
